IZzie's ToD dare SEMOKA-PAI
by Semoka
Summary: I'm on IZzieTheWriter's TMM TOD and there was a dare for Pai to take me on a date...this is what happened


**This includes my and and I do not own tokyo mew mew and if I did lettuce would be dead...**

"Thanks so much for taking me on a date Pai-Kun! You know I didn't mean- you didn't have-" Pai kissed me to shut me up-again.  
"It was no problem the readers of IZzie-sans story made us do it. I beside I'm kinda enjoying it." He said blushing. God, Pai is so CUTE! Why dosnt he have more fan girls.  
"Pai-Kun!" I heard from down the block. Pai and I turned around to see Lettuce running towards us. "Will you go out with me? You can just leave Semoka, she isn't even a real character!" Lettuce asked.  
'I'm not a real character, just some OC, Pai should be with Lettuce.' I thought. I started to tear up and I didn't want to cry infront of Pai.  
"You can take him, I am really just an OC and should only date people from my world not imaginary characters." And I ran into the Library we were walking by. I ran all the way to the Z section and sat in the corner to cry.  
~With Pai~  
"Semoka! Lettuce how could you be so mean! I wouldn't date someone mean like you!" I snapped at Lettuce.  
"But Pai-Kun she's not even real." She said. But I was already running into the library.  
"SEMOKA! SEMOKA! Semmy where are you? You really have been the only person who made me change my personality and become someone who has emotions and now Lettuce just made me lose you." I whispered to myself as I walked through the Z section. I heard sobbing and new it must be Semoka. I ran towards the sound but didn't have to run far. I found Semoka in a with two guys trying to get her to get up- so they could probably kidnap her, they didn't look like the book type. I walked over to Semoka glad I found her when I did. Just as reached her one of the guys made a move but got clawed. I picked her up and she tried to scratch my face but I leaned back.  
"Relax Semmy Its me. You have no need to be frightened or mellow." I said calmly and felt her relax in my arms.  
"Hey! You can't just take her! She's our toy!" One of the men called.  
"You guys are the ones who were gonna kidnap me! My Bo- friend was just saving me!" Semoka yelled at them. A librarian came to see what the yelling was about.  
"What's going on back here? Why are you screaming?" The librarian asked.  
"These to men were trying to kidnap my girlfriend." I said. I blushed when I said the word girlfriend. I started walking home Semmy still. In my arms. 'I love thinking of Semmy like that! Wait did I just think that? No Pai you can't get involved with humans!'  
But you know you love her  
Who said that?  
You  
No I didn't  
I am your conscience! Therefor I am you! And anyway YOU GOTTA MAKE HER YOUR GF SHE LOVES YOU AND YOU LOVE HER!  
I hate when I'm right so I guesse we are since we went on a date so YAY!

I didn't notice We were back at Cafe mew mew. I put Semmy down.  
"Before I say goodnight would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked.  
"Of course! I love you Pai-Kun!" She yelled and kissed me. I kissed back and we stayed like that for a good five minutes but we had to breath so we broke apart.  
"Goodnight Semoka-chan! I love you!" I said starting to hover.  
" I love you too Goodnight Pai-kun!" She yelled waving as flew away. As I was flying to the field our ship was parked in I thought about Semmy and when I got to the field I picked Pink Tulips for Semmy next time We were on TMM TRUTH OR DARE by IZzieTheWriter, which I think won't be for a month or so. Last time I didn't see her for 2 months and almost went pHsYcO three times when 'Taru-Taru' and 'Kishy' were teasing me about liking Letuce which I don't. As I walked towards the ship after picking the flowers I kept thinking about Semmy until I fell asleep.

**Hi guys, yes you guys sent Pai and Semoka on a date. Why anyone would want to date Pai, know one knows... *Semoka start raging* KIDDING KIDDING! Heh..heh..heh? Anyway, for you those of you who are thinking 'WHAT? NO MORE TMM ToD?!' Well, that isn't entirely true. I am simply taking a break... :) signed IZzie xoxo**

** What did you guys think? to got the Idea from...READ THE DESCRIPTION GOOBY SEMOKA xoxoxoxo (mines longer) **


End file.
